A single-phase DC AC converter converts Direct Current (DC) electrical energy from a DC energy source into Alternating Current (AC) power that conforms to the convention of the power grid. The power grid convention dictates that AC oscillating power carried on the power grid has a sinusoidal wave form with a particular fixed peak voltage and with a particular fixed frequency.
A conventional 3-phase DC/AC converter provides AC power to 3 power lines with 120° phase differences (referred to as the “A-phase, B-phase, and C-phase”) between each power line. At its core, the 3-phase DC/AC converter consists of three single-phase DC AC converters, each performing extraction and comersion for delivery of the same time-averaged AC power to a respective power line. One of the single-phase DC/AC converters thus provides AC power on a first power line with the A-phase. A second of the single-phase DC AC converters thus provides AC power on a second power line with the B-phase. A third of the single-phase DC/AC converters thus provides AC power on a third power line with the C-phase In other words, each set of the three single-phase DC/AC converters extracts about the same amount of DC power; converts that extracted power into AC power with a 120° phase difference compared to the AC power provided by the other single-phase DC/AC converters; and sends the AC power into a power grid of 3 or 4 power lines. Consequently, each power line carries one single-phase AC power of the same frequency and the same amount of time-averaged power as the AC power of the other power lines; but with a 120° phase difference compared to the other power lines.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.